


The Many Ways of The Revelation

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The New Supergirl [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a companion piece to the New Supergirl Series that I am writing. I am re-editing it so please be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction of Darkseid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future Kara fights against an Invader. Can she triumph?

1st November 2050

I could feel it, it was the waves of a thousand nightmares. It was thunder and lightning all rolled into a hail storm. Cat stood by my side, we would battle this threat together. Ninety Seven Years since my birth, I could never have envisioned that I would have to fight a war for my loved ones. But fight I would. He was coming. He who had caused so much pain and death. The destroyer of so many lives. Titan, Krypton, Maxda, Themyscira; all had fallen due to his hate. His lust for power. They called him many names, the Big Boss, the Destroyer, the Devil, Uxas; but I would always know him by his nom de guerre. Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, was coming. Zara was close by, her Superwoman soul mate's arms wrapped around her. Our cousin Kal had gathered his powerful army, the League, to repel the invaders. I could feel the hate in them, the anger towards Darkseid whose daughter Graal had taken one of their own, the Princess of Themyscira. Darkseid had brought Granny with him. Granny Goodness, the one being I hated even more than him. 

I've never forgotten what happened back in 1979. The agony, the pain, the unspeakable burning. Lashina burning me with Kryptonite whips. Kar-Sta forced to thump me with his fists. Bernadeth's helmet laced with that poisonous substance belted into my stomach, over and over. But the worse had been the trips to the punishment room. Chained in the glow of that hateful chemical; I could still hear the screams and the blinding light as my mind filled with despair and cutting, boiling pain. I could feel my insides burn, my eyes melt, my ears boil. Copper filled my mouth as I tried pointless to shake the horrific sensations of agony rippling through my heaving frame. I wanted them all dead. Each and everyone. Kar-Sta had helped me escape. How she was able to absorb my blood, keeping the lead from killing her; I never learnt. But it didn't matter as we left for our new home. Our home of Themyscira, which I would never see again. My daughters Allura, Astra and Carter were with their families now. Soon we would all have to fight to save our city. The city of the Saviour, which had been our home for 27 years.

I had already told the sisters to leave, to take the Codex to a new World. I so wanted my family to go with them. But my son Adam and my daughters refused to leave us. Cat stated that wherever I went, she would follow. How lucky I was that day to meet the scintillating single woman after leaving Themyscira in 1994. That day had changed my life. I would always remember the 1st November 1994 as the day that Cat and Adam came into my life. The day I found true happiness. Six years later, I heard about the mysterious man who saved that plane in Metropolis. My cousin, my blood, my family; Kal-El of Krypton. To think that 50 years had passed, since my cousin and I were reunited. I hadn't even known if he had reached Earth at that time. And now, we would all fight to save our new World from the one who destroyed the last one. Darkseid, my old Master, who destroyed Krypton, Rao and Daxam. Darkseid who had eliminated New Genesis. Darkseid who had butchered the Lantern Corps of all colours and had left Mongul and Despero as nothing more than corpses. Well this was one World where he would fall. He and Granny would pay for weakening Krypton's core. From making Rao explode. For the slaughters at Daxam and New Genesis. For the destruction of all of the Green and Blue Lanterns bar John Stewart. Today, would be the last day he lived!

With a blast of red fire, I shot down Bernadeth and Lashina. Finally I could confront Granny. I heard a roar from Cat as she sent Grayven into the next World. The Saviour's broken body stood in front of me. He had destroyed Kalibak, but Darkseid had finished him. The brilliant metahuman, Bruce Wayne, would never again show his brilliant mind again. I forced myself to breathe. I felt exhaustion as I prepared to face my greatest enemy. "Are you ready for your final lessons, little one? You may have brought down Lashina, Bernadeth and Stompa; but I am still here! My master shall destroy your cousin as quickly as I will destroy you!" I focused my mind and the battle was on. A strike to her neck forced Granny back. As I advanced I heard a cry. "Wrath may have fallen, but it looks like he took down your new sister Zara with him!" I foolishly turned to see Zara freeze Gluttony before falling, blood bursting through a hole in her neck. My jaw soon felt a blow that could have leveled mountains. I spun to avoid a second, crooking my elbow to land a blow to the back of Granny's head. The pain felt like it spread from my jaw. Granny forced herself up before my fiery breath made her scream. I focused the beam on her eyes, determined to blind her. I felt the burning sensation grow. I had developed immunity to Kryptonite and lead, but I had forgotten that Apokoliptan weaponry was like magic. I felt to my knees as Granny lunged at me, her face more like wet goo than skin. The blade made me grunt as it penetrated my stomach. "First...you...then your woman!" she stammered. With a last lunge, I twisted her around before pulling as hard as I could on her head. The loud snap brought me relief as I pushed her to the ground. The burning was inside me, threatening to roast me. I pulled out the sword using as much of my strength as I could. My vision became blurry as I saw Kal stumble then hit the ground. Darkseid's head was gone from his corpse, scorch marks around him. I tried to find Cat, but my body wouldn't respond. I knew my time had come even as warm, familiar water tried to heal my wounds. "I...I love you C-Cat!" I managed to say before white light made everything fade before me.


	2. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kara deal with a threat that she cannot fight with her strength?

How many times would this happen? The Rimborians had sworn to avenge the Ambassador Cron Well after Sam Lane's action. But this was excessive even by the standards of the Crime Planet. The Titanites had provided them with a weapon capable of pulling of the worst action imaginable. And already it was taking effect. All Kara could do was watch as Lucy got sicker and sicker. Sam Lane deserved to pay for this. Sam Lane deserved to die a second time. Wherever the monsters of Cadmus were keeping his corpse, that had been determined to keep secret. "Curse that Lena Luthor!" thought Kara, not for the last time. The disease had already began to spread throughout the planet. Kal and Jonn had already fallen, their brave actions had kept the disease from spreading too quickly. "You are looking well, Lucy! I expect you will be running your black ops operations again in no time! I almost expect to deal to bagged right now!" Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement as she tried to breathe. The worst part of this illness was her inability to get air into her lungs properly. Kara held Cat closer as the doctors came back into the room. Dr Emilia Hamilton and Dr Daniella Connor prepared their new drug for testing. Kara wished she had much hope, prayed to Rao that this would be the right answer. Cat moved her head as Kara nodded. She gently floated them out of the room as they watched behind closed doors.

"They will save her, Kara. Count on it!" declared Alex. "You have to believe in their work!" agreed Maggie (http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/supergirl-season-2-maggie-sawyer-910498). Kara nodded, removing Cat's protective suit and pulling her into a crushing kiss and hug. She was so worried for Lucy. After her father's evil had been revealed and his subsequent fall. After Lois' death from the same illness that consumed her. After watching Zara succame due to Maxwell Lord's evil, how much more could she endure? Kara also felt that other, less honourable voice. What about Cat? Cat had become her soul mate, her rock, the source of her family life and joy. How would she cope without her? As if reading her thoughts, Cat whispered in her ear. "I am never leaving you, darling. Not ever!"

The eldest stared helplessly at Kara Zor-El of Krypton. "What is she doing?" asked her younger sister. "She is insane." explained the eldest. "Why?" gasped the youngest. "In this world, a human called Sam Lane experimented on blessed Karul! But she survived. Sadly the revelations of his actions caused the inhabitants of the planet Rimbor to retaliate. They released a virus that killed all life on the Planet. Poor blessed Karul was the sole survivor. In her madness, she convinced herself that is never happened. She think that she is talking now to Cagrael." she explained. Kara Zor-El kept hugging and kissing the skeleton, repeating her endless declarations of love. She remained completely unaware of three women leaving her to spend forever with the skeleton of her beloved Cat Grant. Together forever, believed the 97 year old Kryptonian as white light engulfed her.


	3. The sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rising star  
> Marissa Baron: (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0141931/)  
> Violet Harper Baron: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/smallville/images/5/59/Raya_01.jpg/revision/20091019062709  
> Gabrielle Doe Baron: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Actors:Alexz_Johnson

The move to Titan was difficult. There were so many things that would have to stay in Maxda. But the arrival of the sisters had helped considerably. It was difficult for Ver Arc-An to say goodbye to her youngest child, Catherine Arc-An. She had elected to stay behind and become the temporary Leader of Maxda as the sole Grand Master who would remain behind. At 57 years old, she would bring pride to the House of An. "She will be fine! She is so strong and brave! After all she is her Mother's child!" Ver Arc-An smiled as she turned to Zatanna. "I know!" Marissa Baron observed the interactions with amusement. Everything had gone as she had hoped. She was the eldest of the three sisters. And she knew how important their work was. To recreate the City of the Saviour and the entire Kryptonian race would not be easy. They would need to be set up in three celestial bodies: Mercury, Venus and Neith. It was critical to the future. Ver Arc-An had to succeed. Marissa recalled the stories of the fall of Maxda in her world. It was imperative that the same not happen here. Karul depended on them. The device stores the memories, abilities and powers of both blessed Karul and the mad Lightbringer. This would allow them to live again. Ver Arc-An was so different to how she has been on their world. She wasn't Amethyst, Lord of Order here. She was even more powerful. And one day, she would be an even greater legend.

Ver Arc-An nodded as she approached the elevated stage. It was time. "My people, what we have lost; we shall never forget. Who had passed, shall stay with us forever! But we shall survive! We are more than what we appear. We are stronger than our detractors! We were Kryptonian, then Daxamite, then Maxdite and now we shall be Titanites!!! Fuelled by our strength and courage; we shall make a new life for us on Titan. And with that, our mighy people shall grow great! Let Darkseid fear us for he shall never break our hearts!!!" A roar of applause followed as the chants for Ver Arc-An grew throughout the city. While only 5,000 would remain; Maxda would now be conquered. Zatanna felt joh beyond all reckoning. This was where she belonged at the side of this amazing woman. All thoughts of Shayera were gone. Her heart belonged to one woman now. Ver Arc-An of Titan and there their love would grow evergreen and fill the emptiness in the hearts of any around them. This was her destiny. She reached up and pressed her lips against her superwoman. She was home.


	4. The revelation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: A New Kara

It was hard to remember everything. It felt like she had been smashed around too much. But she knew enough to knock out Lobo and teleport away. She wasn't sure how her superspeed did that. Somehow she knew to enter. She looked around for the device. She found it, easily. "How do I know all this?" she wondered as she pressed the button. It was if a wave had taken her. Memories, memories flowing into her mind. Things that did happen, things that could. And the knowledge, the true knowledge of who she was and what was required. "Mae, I will never understand you. But at last, I can be happy too!" she thought as she found what she was looking for and took off to find the appropriate clothing. "Soon, Cat will be mine!"

Gobsmacked was a word rarely used to apply to Cat Grant. But it could very well apply today. Her assistant had her latte in her hand. A giant smirk was plastered on her face. Kara Danvers, the office mouse, was dressed provocatively. That was an understatement. Dressed in a royal purple dress, that revealed long legs and creamy thighs and cleavage that would bring the most resolute person to ruins. "Do you want to?" asked Kara. Cat shook of her daze. "What?" was all she could respond with. Kara smiled as she gently closed her boss' mouth, while wiping down her lips with a tissue. "Go over the schedule for Carter's 14th birthday. What did you have in mind?" she whispered in Cat's ear. Cat hated herself for this. Why wasn't she in control? Her assistant was clearly flirting with her, even pressing close to her so Cat could eye those fabulous..."No! No, I'm Cat Grant! I'm not some disgusting 50 year old pervert whose takes advantage of 20 year olds. I'm not that pig Bill Clinton! I refused to be manipulated this way!" "I take it you like what you see?" expressed Kara her voice dripping in seductive innuendo. 

Before Cat could snark a snappy reply back, Kara continued. "Because I want Carter to enjoy this. Even more than I want to please you. And I truly want to please you!" Cat had to suppress a moan. This attack by her assistant was coordinated and precise. It focused on her as both mother and single businesswoman. "Miss Grant, I have those pictures you wanted between the interstellar Czarnian assassin Lobo and Supergirl!" interrupted James Olsen. Before Cat could speak, Kara was glaring at James with a vehemence that surprised him. "Miss Grant doesn't have a lot of time, MISTER Olsen! If you have something urgent, leave it on MY Desk and I will decide whether it is worthy of Miss Grant's time. Is there anything else?" Cat wasn't sure when Kara had started speaking for her. But she sure as hell wasn't going to make it a feature. "..." "These look like a child took them! You can't see his eyes, you can barely make out his face! Where is the fire? GO back and presenting something that the greatest media Empire on Earth can ACTUALLY use, not some first draft!" spat Kara.

James looked from Kat to Kara and nodded. He took them back and practically fled out of the office, silently. "He has no right to take shortcuts with Catco's reputation nor your time, Miss Grant! I apologise if I overstepped my bounds. I understand if I need to be disciplined" she paused for a moment, enjoyed Cat's heart beating faster "for my...indiscretion." she whispered the last word. This was getting far too sexual for Cat Grant. She needed to put a stop to it. "I told you not to apologise!" she snapped. Kara just grinned at her. "I can't help it, Miss Grant. I'm a very naughty girl!" she coos, gently running her hand through Cat's hair. "It shouldn't be this easy to seduce me!" thought Cat as Kara was resuming her massage. She couldn't keep the moans from leaving her throat. This was actually happening.

"Kara?" gasped James. Kara arrived in her usual sweater vest and dress. "Sorry, I am late! How is Miss Grant?" asked Kara. "Follow me now, ASAP!" whispered James. Kara followed in confusion. Winn followed them, staring at Kara in confusion. "James?" whispered Kara. "What's wrong?" James simply mimed the X-Ray vision sign. Kara used on Miss Grant's office and gasped. "There...there's another me. And she...she's flirting with Cat!" she gasped. Kara knew the other her was here. She was glad she took precautions before arriving in the office. She kept up the massage, before frowning. "You have too much tension in your beautiful shoulders, Miss Grant. As your ass-istant." she deliberately drawled out her title, feeling Cat become far more excited. "I feel it is my duty to keep you as stress free as possible. So I must insist that you remove the shirt!"

Cat almost had orgasm right there. This was going beyond flirtation. How long has it been? Three years since her last encounter, a brief reconciliation with Carter's father. And Carter loved Kara. Cat was no stranger to same-sex relations. Since she felt pregnant with Adam, she hadn't been with a woman, fearing it would hurt first Adam then Carter. But Kara put her son first. Could she break her inter-romance rules that she had wanted ever since she hired the girl with the Double Masters in Biochemistry and Literature. After all, she was being considered for her Doctorate next week. Would it be so wrong?

"Who is this woman? How can she imitate me so well? And how am I going to get Miss Grant away from her?" asked Kara as she and her two friends gathered in their Supergirl room. "I don't know, Kara. She certainly has has an effect on Cat. Cat was practically drooling all over her!" commented James. "It's Mind Control! She is some shape shifting alien who knows my identity! I have to stop her!" responded Kara. "Guys, that can wait. A bank robbery turned hostage crisis in progress at the Citibank on Arthur Avenue!" interrupted Winn. "On it!" declared Kara as she spun into the Maid of Might, hurling herself out the window and taking off.

He could always feel it coming on. The burning, the sharpness, the stillness. Billy Bibbowski was being bullied for his lunch money. He held back, fighting the rage. He could give in, but he knew the consequences. Lori Lemaris was talking to her friends, looking as stunning as ever. Billy groaned, falling to his knees. Every part of him screamed for teacher invention. But the teacher was more interested in her private affairs than watching the class. A blow knocked Billy on his ear as the three boys laughed. The rage was harder to resist. The tearful cries of the outnumbered boy were too overwhelming. He balled his fists, as he faced Billy's vicious attackers. "You guys are tougher than him. Just take his money and go already!" he exclaimed. They turned to him, their faces malevolent. The teacher still did nothing. He felt the fury begin to erupt. He had to concede a little ground or face exposure. He knew what they would do. It was what people like them always did.

"Your turn, little bastard!" declared the leader, aiming a blow at his forehead. It was far too easy as he caught the wrist, flipping the bully on his back. The leader gasped on the ground as he stomped over him. The leader's fist was still in his hand as he twisted it, kicking the thug's ribs in. The leader squealed like a pig, his hand make a cracking sound. An attempt to free himself let to a violent kick to the palm, which was followed by a bone-crushing stomp. He was careful not to make the bully bleed. "If you leave Billy alone, you can get your boyfriend back!" He offered the other thugs. "Please take my offer!" he pleaded, internally. "Help me!" pleaded the leader. The other bullies braced themselves before charging at the younger boy. He was not surprised that he was forced to strike them both on the side of their heads. He got to work as they hit the ground. Breaking hands, kicking knees and shins, kneeing ribs. Not a drop of blood fell from any of the three except to cry and beg. He managed to rein himself in from doing anything worse. The damn teacher was still talking on her phone and waiting. She had no less than 20 students, left unattended. He felt a stabbing feeling in his stomach before a massive headache. This was not good.

He maintained his breathing, trying to fight through the familiar anger. The rage as always threatened to overwhelm him. His eyes narrowed as something new, something unpleasant was on its way. He felt their arrival before he saw or heard them. He grabbed Lori and covered her and Billy as 5 men burst through the bank, unloading bullets into the ceiling and a stick into the elderly security guard. One of them secured the tellers before they could do much more than activate a silent alarm. He protected them from falling debris as it felt harmless away from them. The criminals had more than ordinary guns and knives to them. He knew precisely what they had: Kryptonite. He put his hand on Billy, silencing a pro-Superman or Supergirl rant from him. If Supergirl attached the thugs, she would be mowed down or stabbed. He forced himself to breathe. That familiar feeling came over him. He could feel Supergirl was flying to disaster. There was only one thing for it. Of all his abilities, alchemy was one of the most draining. It would take all his strength to keep from losing his calm. He focused on each of the devices in turn. He needed to alter them before the Kryptonian arrived.

Ada-Fo enjoyed life in Maxda. It was far more enjoyable than life in Midway. In Maxda, he could be who he truly was. He focused on the sand in his Dojo, moving back and forth, his hands dancing to the invisible and unauccessful blows of an unknown assailant. The sand moved and danced before becoming glass. He focused his energy on the glass, seeing his blood mother briefly before turning it off. It seemed his blood mother had finally found a woman. Though a breach had fallen between them, she still gae him life His true family though remained safe in the strong walls of the city, where he belonged. His father, true mother and his younger siblings lived peacefully, next door. He turned his attention to his blood brother. He felt anger at what he saw. He was about to act, when he saw a flash in the glass. He knew he had to do something as Maxda was in significant peril.

There were guards around the perimetre. At least 12 that the General could see. The intel they has about the mysterious city of Maxda was true. A city of traitors and aliens. And in Sam Lane's mind, the worse scenario of Alien Traitors of partial Human descendant trying to create their own state underground. The General had been worried since the day he learnt that Lois had been seen with that alien freak. He was relieved to learn that Lois had started dating, then married Wonder Woman. True she is an Amazon lesbian from a man-hating culture, but at least she was from Earth. And a warrior, unlike Lucy's shutterbug, alien worshipping papparazzi coward James Olsen. But she was also pals with that black haired monster, though she agreed with the General, that peace can only be sustained by eternal vigilance.

Diana's elder half-sisters were nowhere near as accommodating. He could practically feel their loathing when he was around. Diana's oldest sister Donna had a friend, the Daxamite Amazon, Power Lady. She had stated that the armies of Man's World needed more training to combat the evil of Apokolips. And as a former fury, she would know. General Lane felt hate surge through him as he considered the tyrannical alien warlord Darkseid and his army. How long till they made another attempt at conquering the planet? And now there were alien traitors in a city underneath National City and Midway. A city that was the size of Beijing. How many of these dangerous alien-human hybrids lived here and how could he stop them?

He needed to get some of his techs into the city's main console. The technology he gained would enable him to finally tackle alien menaces without violent, blonde haired alien bimbos or their witless and dangerous black haired brute cousins. A cry ran out behind him. He turned to silence whoever cried before he realised his men were all writhing. They had been spotted! The men's weapons flew out of their hands as they began to twist, screams increased as muscles and sinews moved in ridiculous directions. General Sam Lane was barely able to finish the words courage, before he was assaulted by burning and searing pain. He rose in the air, spun around as his limbs contorted. Agony and ordeal were two words that barely touched let alone scratched the surface of his experience as his eyes felt like rupturing. He crumpled to the ground, his body still sprayed and quivering at odd angles. As a darkness began to envelope him, he heard a voice declare "Ada-Fo was wise to alert us to these terrorists. Let see what treasures our science can glean from their bodies."

Kara was enjoying herself. Cat Grant lay on her desk, her head resting comfortably on the pine surface. All Kara could see was bare skin. The most glorious woman in National City was moaning as she, little Kara Danvers, massaged her bare shoulders as she made her way to the roundest pair of bare cheeks she has ever seen. Of course, she had only really seen her sisters' and mothers'; which had caused her no end of distress. But this pair she would do more than see or gawk at. She would make Cat Grant roar her name, the fake name Keira forgotten. "The tension appears to be leaving you, Cat!" she declared, audaciously using her employers' first name. Cat could only moan in reply. Kara forced herself not to giggle or lose patience. Those bare buns weren't going anywhere. She felt herself change, liquid was starting to form where it shouldn't. She wanted Cat so badly. She gently massaged the wonderfully curved back of the media giant. The noise Cat was making might even break the sound proof walls they were between. "Are you ticklish, Cat?" she teased. Cat only whimper in reply. "Of course, you are! My beautiful tough, ticklebaby!" she continue to torment her, focusing on the small of her back.

Cat couldn't believe this was happening. Her exceedingly beautiful and sexy assistant was manoevouring her way to her exposed rear as she lay nude in her office. Anyone who waltzed in would see all of Cat Grant. But it felt so amazing, she allowed Kara to continue! Why hadn't she just asked out Kara when she first started at Catco? She was amazing with Carter, loyal in the extreme and clearly the perfect companion and spouse. "Wait, Kara as my wife?" thought Cat for all of 10 seconds before the massage of her quivering bottom wiped away all thought.

It was a burning sensation, frozen water cascading down her shoulders, assaulting her spine. She watched the television unblinking as she grasped, squeezing and stroking the firm muscles of the woman she loved. This should be a great moment in her life. But fear was rapidly overcoming desire and joy. Cat wiggled her rear, desperate for more attention. Why was Kara teasing her? She huffed, hoping Kara would get the message to start again. Kara surprised her by flipping on her back. "Ask me to marry you." she stated. Cat blinked back. "I'm sorry, could you..." "Cat, it's urgent! Please just ask me!" pleaded Kara. This was getting far beyond a massage. Was Kara religious in some way that she couldn't go durther with a religious committment. Or was she afarid of being tossed aside when they were done? The whole thing was becoming absurdly bizarre. "Kara Linda Danvers would you do me the honour of making me the happiest woman in the galaxy by marrying me?" Had Cat actually done that? "I will, Cat!" responded Kara, gleefully, kissing her tenderly. 

Kara was Supergirl. It was the only explanation how this could be possible. Kara Danvers was between her thighs, swallowing, licking and teasing her very tender clitoris; while somehow masaging her rear and nipples with vibrating fingers. Cat Grant loved receiving oral sex more than any other kind of sexual act. Someone loved her enough to make out with her most sensitive area, guaranteeing her orgasm. Why had she given up women till now? They were so much better than men. Sure there were some painful breakups with Tania Moon in high school and others. But this with Kara changed everything.

Max Shilling considered himself to be a patient and understanding man. That his female boss Cat Grant was engaged to her young assistant half her age was hardly uncommon. Heck, he liked Kara Danvers and if she loved her demanding boss, that was her affair. But her constant asking of how close they were to Arthur Avenue was getting wearying. She was in a panic when she called him. He knew that she was worried about something important, but repeating the same thing wouldn't help.

Kara hated this. She knew she couldn't risk exposure. The 6 most important people in her life would suffer if the truth came out. But Carter needed her. Her soon to be 14 year old son. She held the sleeping Kat tight to her body. After Cat passed out from pleasure, Kara had placed the large sapphire ring on Kat's finger. It was necessary to remove any doubt. That stupid principal would suffer. So would that slut teacher who endangered their son. She would make sure the School board of directors transferred them both to the public sector. "Please be ok, Carter!" Pleaded Kara inside her head. "Vafaba is coming!"

He watched as the bullets bounced harmlessly off Supergirl. Not even the Kryptonian was aware that the metal had disappeared, regenerated him. He looked down at Lori who looked relieved he was there and Billy who was still bruised. "It will be ok." he whispered. "Because you're here, Carter!" whispered back Lori, kissing his cheek. For the first time in months, Carter Grant felt pleased about his Daxamite heritage. He felt relieved that the former Kryptonite now green coloured steel knife broke when one of the gang tried to stab Supergirl. In a blink of an eye, they were bound tight.

Carter could feel it before seeing her. The energy signature was powerful. "Supergirl, watch out!" he cried as he heard a wall crack. He turned to see a black haired woman covered in glowing metal strips advancing towards the Maid of Might. "Everyone to the safe now!" he yelled as Supergirl was thrown out of the bank. Foolishly she made a second charge only tp get caught by those strips and flung back to the ground, writhing from an electrical charge.

Sam Lane had been a warrior for years. He had lied about his age to fight in Vietnam. He had fought illegally in the Soviet-Afghanistan War and for Vietnam against China, before serving in both Gulf Wars and Afghanistan. He had narrowly missed out on Project Future, which had been so disastrous that all its members were serving in the Hague. But he had never been captured before. He knew what was coming. After all, he had done it himself. "Let it come, I'm not afraid!" he thought. Then the agony returned, this time with what felt like a burning surge through his body. It was like he was being twisted apart and burned at the spit, all at the same time. He felt his bound eyes start to burn. Like they were boiling. Light was gone, all there was, was the terrible darkness like an absence of light itself. And the screaming that he recognised was his own. A thud and heavy breathing let him know he was back on the ground. "Interesting. The terrorist actually believes it is General Sam Lane. We will have to probe its mind further. Oh and Cor-Ra, it doesn't need its genitals anymore!" stated the voice as if the discussion was mundane like the weather. "Yes, Ada-Fo!" declared a female voice in response. All that was heard next was the blood curling screams of General Sam Lane.

Carter told them to lock the door behind him. He was going to call the police. Were they here? Did they know what was happening? Or where they hoping Supergirl would save the day? It was a Fury. Carter Grant was certain of it. Could Supergirl actually land a knockout punch on one of the elite bodyguard force? Despite her greater strength and speed, Supergirl was assaulted and fading fast. He hid behind a counter. The cameras were all destroyed in the fight, not one focused on him. He felt anger at this. He hated to use this particular ability. It was painful and difficult, so different to alchemy. But what choice did he have? "I will come home, Mum, Vafaba! Count on it!" he thought.

"Mum, Dad, Jeremiah!" It was as if Kara Zor-El was already with them. Non was the strongest enemy she had faced till her. She was so precise, hitting her in the same place, almost at will. Was she a warrior? She had to be. Super strength and speed counted for nothing as she worked the square around the Kryptonian's belly button. And those strips burned like some form of kryptonite. Another cut above the ear and she fell to the floor, a crater forming quickly below her. The warrior woman cackled as she readied her strip for a final assault. Kara could almost feel a strip across her neck. Then the warrior screamed. Blood blinded her from a forehead wound, while her nose was cut to prevent smell. But Kara was aware that someone was severely injuring her opponent. Who was it that made her cry like that? She managed to get enough blood out of her eyes to see her glow blue. Her face was contorted with a tortured expression. She could see a tall individual who appeared to be wearing a red motorcycle helmet.

Yolo Summers of Almerac loved life in Maxda. It was so superior to life in her former military planet. Her wife Dawn was a High Master, having achieved the task 2 years ago at the tender age of 23. Dawn's older half-sister Beth was the result of interbreeding between a metahuman and an Almerac male who ironically perished during the act. Beth was married to Suyin Beifong, a Grand Master, and constant opponent of the Leader of Maxda. What Yolo saw on the screen though required an immediate call to Beth Summers, known as the Slayer, both as a mockery to her resemblance to the TV character of the same name and her vicious methods of killing intruders. Her sister-in-law was Commissioner of Maxda and the revelation here could affect the whole city.

The fury fell into the crater as Carter lifted Supergirl into her arms. Choosing Diana of Themsycria was not ideal, but enough for Kara to recognise her behind the helmet. She took off, a dropped cigarette lighter on the ground provided her with a flame as she raced through the air. Supergirl's wounds both internal and external were extensive. She needed to be up in the clouds. There Carter would find rain, wind and lightning. She used the blood of the ailing Kryptonian to keep her aloft as she summoned the lightning, the wind and cloud water to her. The metal shone as the fire engulfed her body. When the elements combined she could feel her strength return as the water surrounded the injured alien. She kept enough distance so that Kara could not feel the lightning. Lightning did strange things when Kryptonians were involved. She felt the surge when she removed the energy and memories from the Fury. Lashina was her name, one of the top furies. She had a rival and lover Bernadeth who might come for revenge. But healing Supergirl was the priority. She focused on what Master Bolin had taught her. Carter used the rage, the anger, the violent fury in one burst as the elements crackled at once. She felt a strange clarity as he concluded the Healing. Carter effortlessly caught the injured the superhero before she began to fall. She could feel the energy all around her. She felt hopes and dreams rising above and around her. She understood as the rage was quelled in a way it never had before. She was finally a High Master of Maxda.

It was so easy. He had never been able to change shape and move at this speed before. He was at last, a High Master of Maxda. Knowledge that had somehow been hidden awoke inside him. He never realised till now, the difference between a Master and a High Master. But what was a Grand Master's power like? Adam and Master Bolin were High Masters. There were only 1000 Grand Masters in a city of 7 million. If he could take down one Fury, could a Grand Master take down Darkseid himself? He dismissed the thought, immediately. He had caught the Fury, off guard. She had been distracted and unaware of who he was. He walked towards Supergirl, who rose slowly. He would keep the truth a secret, till he spoke to Vafaba.

"Wow, Supergirl! You totally knocked that lady out!" he expresses, gushing out the praise. He could see her surprise, her knotted expression as she tried to figure out how the Fury fell. Even more so, why she had no injuries. He doubted that she would consider sun-ray absorption and water healing as Diana of Themyscrica was not capable of those things. "I guess I did, little buddy! Did you see anyone else?" she asked, trying to frame it both as a question and a statement. Carter shook his head physically, groaning internally. How could this Kryptonian be so thick? Supergirl beamed at him as she tried to remember. Was it...Diana, the former Wonderwoman? Maybe it was Artemis, who returned to life after something involving a gender bent Kanto. And who was this woman now in her arms? "We should probably let everyone out of the safe!" Carter agreed, easily the smartest decision she had made since flying to the rescue.

"A hostage situation at the Citibank in Arthur Avenue was thwarted without casualties by Supergirl. Reports ate still filtering in about a battle with a female superbeing. More to follow as it develops." revealed the newscaster. Kara knew Max the driver was saying something. But all she could think about was him. He was laughing at her. "I have your son, Subject Zero. And what I did to you will be nothing compared to what I will to him!" She shook her head, he was long dead. "The Human may be gone, but I am not, dearie! And I think with a little change, Carter will make a fine Fury!" Kara forced herself not to listen. Granny Goodness was in Apokolips not Earth. She couldn't touch Carter! "Max, can you get to Arthur Street, faster, please? It's very important!" Max understood now why she was desperate to get there. Through the mirror, he saw an anxious mother desperate to get to her child. Even though Carter was Ms Grant's, that didn't matter to Kara Danvers. Ms Grant was a truly lucky woman. "Almost there, Miss Danvers!" he repeated, gently. A very lucky woman.

Carter had to keep himself from yelling. The teacher was cowering in the corner, no attention shown to his fellow pupils. He wanted to assault the vaucuous coward. Her excuses were nowhere near enough. He found Billy and Lori, Lori throwing herself into his arms. He held her gently, he didn't want her injured by his increased strength. How much stronger was he now? He could lift a car with one hand before, he felt like he could pull an entire train now. But Supergirl could lift a mountain with both hands, he doubted he was at that level. She still had Lashina in her arms as she led the hostages to safety. He held on to Lori as Billy followed them. He hoped that Mum and Vafaba knew that he was ok. He knew they would have worried, especially Vafaba. He would reassure them when he saw them. No doubt, Mum needed to know now. And he would tell her with Vafaba by his side. He was Carter Grant, High Master of Maxda. He would do what was needed!

Max had just stopped the car, when Kara ran out the door, Cat sleeping on her left shoulder. She could see the masses of onlookers, but they didn't matter. Carter needed her. She kept reminding herself, no casualties was reported over the radio; over and over. There was a police barricade, with a young sergeant at the front. He didn't matter, only Carter mattered. "Let me in! My son is in there!" cried Kara. Police Sergeant Nathan Turbin, son of the late Metropolis CSU Captain Dan Turbin had been trained to deal with emergencies. Handling hysterical mothers were a big part of the training. His late father had told him that they needed to be kept calm and were largely impossible to prosecute unless they caused long term or permanent damage, so they had to be managed. She didn't look old enough to have a teenage son, but she had a sleeping, older woman on her arm and a ring on her finger. Clearly a lesbian mother/stepmother. "Miss, I can understand your distress. As soon as the situation has cleared a little, you will be reunited with your son!" he explained, maintaining a calm and neutral expression. "Cleared??? WHAT NEEDS CLEARING??? STEP AWAY NOW, I WANT TO SEE MY SON, NOW!!!" she screamed. The sergeant remembered the need to stay calm. An hysterical by stander could cause a panic. "Miss, I assure you, your son is...." The sergeant wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was trying to calm an hysterical mother with calming words and expressions. The next, he was lying on the ground and the two women were gone. A man helped him to his feet. "She judo-flipped you, son. She is long gone, that way!" explained his Samaritan, pointing at the barrier. The Sergeant sighed as he hoped over the barrier. Not a good day, today!" 

Kara didn't care that she threw a man into the air unto his back. She didn't care about the trouble she might be in. All that mattered was that Carter was ok. She could see the police gathered around, but she weaved past them. She could see Mae up ahead and not far with a girl in his arms and a boy behind him was Carter. "Carter!" she cried, speeding towards him. Kara was surprised to see the other Kara coming towards them, Cat on her arm. She were both wearing matching sapphire rings, which worried Kara to no end. But even more surprising was Carter calling out "Vafaba!" upon seeing her. Kara knew that was a Daxamite word which meant Father. Was the other Kara, a Daxamite? But Daxamites couldn't shape-shift, and they tended to avoid Earth as lead was prevalent and highly lethal to them. They were legendary xenophobes, certainly not the type to adopt a human child! Who the hell was this one embracing Carter Grant, while holding Cat in her arms?

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? What can..." "Vafaba, everything is fine! Please don't worry!" explained Carter. "I'm just relieved that you're alright, my brave man!" exclaimed Kara, bringing him and his lady friend into a hug. She knew she was embarrassing her stepson, but she needed this. For he and everyone to know that this brave teenager was her son and she would die for him. Kara Zor-El was stunned to hear them both speaking in Daxamite. There was no way a shapeshifter could trick her as Carter's heartbeat and smell had not changed. And again Daxamites couldn't shape-shift. And Daxamite was a notoriously difficult language to learn. And whoever this woman truly was, Kara knew she genuinely loved the Grants. That would complicate things, but at least, she wasn't a threat to them. "I'm sorry, I'm Kara, Carter's stepmother. And you two are?" she heard her say to the two adolescents with Carter. Kara Zor-El felt her head would implode. The other Kara called herself Carter's stepmother. This was monumentally bad. Even worse, she could see how proud Carter was that she said that. She forced herself to talk to Captain Meltzer of the 9th Precinct. "I know you want answers, Captain. And I am certain the FBI will have them for you!" she replied. Thankfully Alex was there on hand, before she had to say more.

"We'll take it from here, Captain!" declared Alex. Captain Meltzer just shrugged, muttering as he walked away. "Ok, who is your lady friend?" asked Alex, once they were out of the captain's earshot. Kara was about to speak, when she heard a familiar voice. "Lori, Bobby and my stepmother Kara just wanted to thank you again, Supergirl for saving our lives!" gushed Carter. "You are all welcome!" replied Supergirl. Fortunately no-one was watching a stunned Alex as Kara Danvers approached her. Cat Grant was still asleep on her arm as she offered the other hand. "Thank you so much, Supergirl for saving my son Carter and his friends!" Kara Zor-El could see the gritted teeth and the displeasure in the other Kara's face. Kara Danvers whispered into the Kryptonian's ear as their hands shook "Tell anyone that my son Carter speaks Daxamite and I will shove a Kryptonite shard so far up your rectum, Kara Mae Zor-El that you will cry poison tears for a year!" Kara Zor-El was stunned that her secret name was known to this imposter. "And thanks also to you, um...friend FBI Agent lady!" she stammered in what the alien felt was a cruelly accurate way to reveal how Kara Zor-El could occasionally act, when she was out of her super-skirt. "Excuse me!" spun Kara Danvers as she spied Carter's soon to be ex teacher. 

Toby Raines was having a really bad week. Her ex-fiancees Maggie Sawyer and Renee Montoya had invited her to celebrate their 5 year anniversary party with their wealthy socialite wives Elizabeth and Kathy Kane in Gotham City. Elizabeth's daughter Bette was now calling her stepmother Maggie, Ma. Toby was desperate for a child with her lover, Julie Madison. She got the news that her girlfriend Julie Madison had gone a job as the head of a legal team for accomplished actress Cecilia Romero. She left for LA, yesterday. Toby needed Julie back. She needed the woman she loved, who she wanted to start a family with. That was why she was here. She needed to get an increase on her mortgage to win her girlfriend back. She could get an apartment in LA, rent out her apartment and eventually marry Julie and have their children. As she saw a tall blonde with a large engagement ring carrying Cat Grant head towards with a hateful look, she knew this week was about to get worse. She should have stuck with journalism, instead of being a teacher.

"Who is she?" hissed Alex as she saw Ms Raine recoil from the angry blonde woman. "I have no Idea!" whispered Kara Zor-El back. "Carter Grant called her my stepmother!" pointed out Alex. "I know! You should have seen how she was flirting with Miss Grant! She practically shoved her....chest in her face!" stammered Supergirl. "She knows me. She acted all weird and nervous like you do!" remarked the elder Danvers. "I don't act like that!. Not all the time!" protested Kara Zor-El. "She's wearing an engagement ring. SO is Cat Grant!" pointed out Alex. "Don't remind me! Alex, this woman is going to ruin my life!" whined Kara Zor-El. "Calm down! Could she have something to do with her?" asked Alex, pointing to Lashina. "No, she was VERY worried about Carter. No, I was rescued by Diana!" revealed the Maid of Might. "Diana? Lois' Diana? Wonder Woman?" expressed a gasping Alex. "Donna Troy is Wonder Woman, now. And thanks to her sister-in-law Tana, gets tons of press!" noted the Lady of Steel. "Okay, Kara, you need to calm down! Whoever this woman is, she isn't going to ruin your life! Maybe she is one of the 6 remaining women, that jackass Maxwell Lord was experimenting on!" suggested Alex.

Marissa Baron (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0141931/) struggled with her work. Setting up in Maxda was not easy, but necessary. So much had happened before and so much would follow. Her sister Gabrielle Doe-Baron was still out there. She was in danger of being found by them. Paragon and her sister Violet were working with Non. But not just with him, but with the Minister as well. The rebuilding was crucial. The Leader had approved their work, the Leader knew the importance. Thirty six years of rebuilding and planning could be undone by the Minister. It was too important to fail. Venus, Mercury and Neith were the locations that had been chosen. The moving of Neith back to Venus had been enormously difficult. Even more so, to keep it hidden. Marissa turned to her sleeping Savothian lover, Lisa Park known as Lightning (http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Cheng). But the work was critical. Marissa sighed as she turned on the viewer. Ada-Fo was torturing the human Sam Lane. There was nothing scientific about this. This was simply revenge and fear. But the revelation that the Fury Lashina, a known associate of the Minister, was seen....well that made her work more critical. 

The Leader reviewed the information that she received. Lashina had been spotted. That meant HE and the Minister might be involved. Could the human Sam Lane have been working without his knowledge for the invaders? Almerac and Daxam had been arming themselves for conflict; Maxda needed to do the same. The Leader felt a familiar series of feelings. Pain, death and destruction were coming soon. Things were proving dangerous for the city of Maxda. Her contingency plan remained in place. "HE is becoming more dangerous." She felt the familiar approach and beamed. "Hello, Zee!"

Ada-Fo was pleased as the human screamed. Everything was proceeding well. Soon the terrorist would give them all they needed to know. His human copy had finally found a willing woman. His younger brother had become a High Master at a remarkably young age. He was safe and appeared to have found himself a woman. And he was in contention for a High Cabinet Council position. His life was progressing as could be expected. "The terrorist's eyes are capable of accepting our regrowth program, Cor-Ra! Let us see if we can regrow its genitals!" "Yes, Ada-Fo!" agreed Cor-Ra. Ada-Fo granted himself a firm grin as the ear-piercing screams of General Lane reverberated through the rooms.

"The alien's name is Lashina. She is one of the leaders of the Female Furies of Apokolips. One of Darkseid's most loyal followers!" revealed Hank Henshaw as Alex and Kara Zor-El gathered around him. "Darkseid!" gasped Kara. "Okay, only human here! Who is Darkseid?" whispered Alex. Hank checked the room again, before turning to Alex. Even in shapeahifted form, the grimness on his face was horrible. "The only being I ever met who could rival Superman in power. There are plenty of beings who have abilities that can negate his power. Trigon the Terrible and his heroic daughter Raven, Zatanna or her father, even Diana's mortal enemy Circe. But in terms of raw power, not even Superman or Trigon could match Darkseid. Even Ares, an alien who is essentially divine, cannot defeat Darkseid. It usually takes Superman and Wonderwoman together to defeat him and that's assume the Caped Crusader has provided a battleplan. The Dark Knight once had to use a Qwadian Power Ring to stop Darkseid. It cost us, his life!" Kara could see the pain in Jonn's shapeshifted face when he revealed the loss of a close friend. "I'm sorry, Hank!" offered Alex, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. Alex truly loved Jonn Jones of Mars as a second father. "That's irrelevant, Agent Danvers!" he declared, straightening up. We need to learn why a Fury was waiting to ambush Supergirl and how many others are waiting!" The door opened as the three left. "Sir!" exclaimed an agent. "What is it, Zeng?" responded the Director. The agent took a breath before answering. "It's a Colonel Sanders, sir! It's about General Lane!"

Kara Danvers helped the woman she loved to bed. Thankfully she slept throughout the trip. She had listened to Lori and Bobby tell what happened, while her son just listened, occasionally moving a hair out of Lori's face. It never ceased to make her blush. Both children's parents were out of town, Kara insisted on calling their temporary guardians. Both nannies agreed to pick them up at 9. Their relief at that, made Kara sick. These children were living beings, not chores. Lashina ambushed her sister Mae. Lashina was here. That meant Granny Goodness. She had suppressed a shiver then, that she couldn't now. Granny was involved in this, somehow. She could still feel the burns from the school. But that hadn't happened here. "It wouldn't!" she swore to herself. She still remembered escape, reaching Earth in 1991; an angry 24 year old. The Amazons quelled Kar-Sta's anger, but not hers. She remember entering Man's World in 1994. She remembered the first time that she...She suppressed those thoughts. She didn't need to remember that world. It was gone, now. There had only been 3 survivors. She wasn't the 4th!

"Sorry, sir. I need to take this. I'll be back!" declared Alex Danvers as the Colonel halted in his debrief in General Lane's disappearance. The other Kara was calling. This was important. She could get answers, finally. "Hey!" began Alex, trying to be as normal as possible. "Hi little sister. Just checking that you are ok! You know how much I worry, you working with that damn Martian and all!" Alex reeled a little at that, how did she know that? "Excuse me, little sister??? As I keep telling you..." "Yes, yes, you're biologically older. But it's chronology that matters, sis and I was born in 1954, hence I'm older! How is Mae? She still picking fights in her stripper uniform? You're not dating that pig, Maxwell Lord, are you?" interrupted Kara Danvers. "No! Of course not! You know why I went on that date!" exclaimed Alex, defensively. "Well at least, you're over Aunt Astra! Sorry! You know I forgave you for that! And Mae would forgive you too if you let her. Please don't fall into the trap of trusting the Martian, just because he took the blame. Don't forget he murdered Dad and stole his dead partner's identity!" remarked Kara Danvers. "Kara, he didn't kill Dad!" protested Alex. She wanted to slap her head for calling the girl, Kara.

"Alex, you need to wake up! I don't want anything to happen to you or our older stripper sister! Ohmigod, you didn't actually tell me what happened!!! Is she hurt badly or..." "Kara, she's fine!" interrupted Alex. How much like Kara was this girl? "Good, I was worried! She shouldn't take so much risk! Not to mention endangering my son with her antics! Oh, Alex, guess what, Cat proposed!!!! I'm going to be Dr Kara Linda Grant!" squealed Kara, happily. "Yeah! That's...that's....Wow! Congratulations!" expressed Alex, uncertain of what exactly she should say. "I know! And you should see Carter with his new girlfriend! He is just like his vafaba!" she exclaimed. Alex was about to respond, before the word vafaba made her pause. "Alex?" called out Kara Danvers. "Yeah, sorry! Sounds great, sis! What does vafaba mean?" asked Alex. "It means father! Carter thinks of me as another parent, naturally! Alex, I'm so happy! Would you be my maid of honour?" she requested. "Kara, of course, I will! Out of curiousity, have you ever heard of Lashina?" "Lashina? Lashina is there????!!!!" gasped Kara. "Someone saved Mae from her!" "Lashina is very dangerous, Alex! Don't play around with her! She was one of Granny's...." Alex listened, waiting for Kara to continue. "Alex, don't get involved with Lashina! She's evil! Please promise me that you and Mae will stay as far away from her as possible!" pleaded Kara. "Have you heard of Maxda, Kara?" continued Alex. "ALEX!!!! Don't ever bring up Maxda! Especially around the Martian! They have biological and biothermal weapons of mass destructions! I don't want you or Mae dealing with either Lashina or Maxda, OK? ALEX, I MEANT IT!" cried Kara.

"Okay, Kara! Please calm down!" responded Alex. This couldn't be an act! Maybe she was a Bizarro? "I spoke to a friend. She has the others, all 6 are getting help. How is Biz-El? Is she still healing? Is she still in a coma? Will our 3rd sister be able to join the ceremony?" asked Kara. "Ok, she's not a Bizarro!" Alex thought, still confused. "She is still unconscious, Kara." "Alex, you and Mae need to keep the Martian away from Biz-El! I don't want that monster hurting our sister!" she exclaimed, furiously. "Kara, I know how you feel about him; but he's a friend." "Alex, he's evil! He killed Dad! He took our father! I lost the 3rd of my 4 biological parents to that thug! And he is to blame for what happened to Aubt Astra! He made you hurt her! Listen, Cat is still asleep. When she wakes up, I'll check if you can join us for a late night snack! I know you don't eat as well as you should! We're sisters, Alex! Your blood runs through my veins as much as Mae's do! Please be careful and keep your promise to avoid Maxda and that monster Lashina!" pleaded Kara Danvers. "Okay, Kara, see you tonight, hopefully!" "Bye, naughty little sister!" teased Kara, before hanging up. Alex moved away, towards the others as she pondered all this intel. She needed to see the other Kara and Cat Grant in order to learn whatever was going on.

Kara Zor-El picked up a hat. She knew it was the General's instantly. This was where he fell. Except there was nothing but Earth. It was like the TMNT cartoon reruns she watched. Something about humans who had originally been reptiles was comforting to Kara. She had always felt like Leonardo, reserved, determined, desperate to prove himself worthy. She scanned the area, but there was nothing. How did a whole city disappear? "We have a bogey in Sector 4, come quickly!" cried a soldier. Supergirl flew at super speed, knowing haste was required. There was a man of Oriental appearance, dressed in a green robe. Around him, the disarmed soldiers groaned as they regained consciousness. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton?" he asked. Kara could only nod. The Oriental man came into focus. He was not young, middle aged in his late forties, earlier fifties. He looked like Jackie Chan in the early Rush Hour series. He proferred his hand, Kara shaking it despite the oddness. "Master Bolin Beifong of Maxda. You have been looking for me?"

Billy was clearly having fun as Carter stroked Lori's hair. Her head was on his lap, beaming up at him. He couldn't recall being so happy. He would soon be 14, he had a new friend and a girlfriend. He was a High Master of Daxam and he had an understanding stepmother. Life was good. "Teens, it's dinner time!" called out Kara. "Coming, vafaba!" responded Carter. "Man, I'm totally starved! What are we having?" asked Billy. "Courgettes avec farci et fromage with ris and pomme de frites avec sauce de menthe!" explained Kara. "I don't know what that stuff is, but it smells good!" exclaimed Billy. "It tastes even better!" declared Carter, lifting the contents of a fork to Lori's lips. Lori blushed a more furious shade of red, before acceptibg the offering. "That's your mother, I better check on her. Can I trust you to protect your friends, my son?" she teased. "On my honour!" he declared in Daxamite. "I am proud of you, my son!" "Your Romanian. Is improving!" she declared, switching back to English. "Your son is really smart, Ms Grant!" replied Lori, quietly. "He is indeed, dear. But you can call me Kara or Dr Grant, if you like." she beamed at the girl, before heading off to Cat's bedroom. "Your stepmom is cool, man! Love how she ripped into Ms Raines!" exclaimed Billy as he shovelled more food into his mouth. "Yeah, she is!" agreed Carter, his focus on Lori.

Cat Grant slowly opened her eyes. The light was a little much. A grinning blonde was sitting in a chair to greet her. "K-Kara, where...where..." "Hush, my love. You're home!" answered Kara gently rubbing her belly. Cat couldn't keep out the giggles. "Damn ticklishness!" she thought. "My poor ticklebaby! Are my naughty fingers being mean, are they?" she teased, allow a finger to invade Cat's navel. The nail was too powerful for Cat who bounced on the bed, dissolving into helpless laughter. Kara beamed again, before releasing her. "My girl!" she declared dreamily, before planting a few kisses on the heavy, little blonde. Cat loathed to be tickled, to lose that much control. But when the reward was this, she could handle it. At least for a little while. The kiss broke, making Cat pout. Kara giggled before Cat's eyes widened. "Carter!" she rose with alacrity. Before panic could settle, Kara gently pushed her back to the bed. "Flirting at dinner with his new girlfriend!" revealed Kara. "You picked him up?" she expressed, surprised at that. "Of course, my sweet. After all, he is our son!" she remarked, lifting her left hand. A large blue sapphire ring was clearly visible. Cat frowned slightly before she saw it. There was a matching ring on her own left hand. An engagement ring, clearly. And she had proposed! She had proposed to her young lover, who had accepted. And the school naturally believed Kara as she had permission to pick up Carter. Her head was spinning a little as her head rested again on the pillow. "Cat, my love? Are you ok? Do you need a doctor? I'll call..." Cat took Kara's hand, cutting off her ramble. She really loved Cat. Suddenly, Kara's decision to find Adam a girlfriend after the Bizarro incident made sense. And if she was honest with herself, despite her career, she wanted Kara. She was kind, smart, loyal and Carter loved her. "Wait, what about Carter?" she thought. As if on cue, Carter appeared. "Mum, you're awake! Good. Umm...Vafaba, can Lori and Billy stay the night?" he asked, hopefully. "Carter, do you really think it's appropriate for Lori to spend the night?" posed Kara. Cat only had more questions, now? Vafaba? What did that mean?

Carter's face reddened a little. Kara just beamed at him before picking up the phone. "Ms Lemaris? Hello! This is Kara Grant, Cat's fiancee. I am very well, thank you! How are you? As you aware, our son Carter was with your daughter during the...incident. Oh you needn't worry, Lori is fine, but she wishes to stay the night in one of our spare bedrooms. I can assure you and Mr Lemaris, that our son Carter is a perfect gentleman. Equally I can state unequivocally that my fiancee Cat and I will keep an extra eye on your daughter, to ensure that all is appropriate. It is possible that she may stay the night? Of course, I can hold the line." she beamed. "Kara, darling, should I speak to them?" suggested Cat. "Of course, Cat and I would be delighted for her to spend the weekend! Yes, I understand things mist be quite hectic for you. Would you mind holding, while I pass you to my beloved, Cat? Not at all, Ms Lemaris!" Kara beamed at Cat, handing her the phone. Cat couldn't suppress her grin when Kara mouthed I love you. "Your fiancee sounds nice." started Ms Lemaris. "She recently got her doctorate. I'm lucky to have found such a loving partner who adores Carter!" bragged Cat, before stopping herself. "Well if you two can make sure that Lori is safe, we will come get her Sunday night." replied Ms Lemaris. "Excellent, we will inform Lori and Carter promptly." declared Cat. Cat suppressed her dislike as Ms Lemaris blabbered on. Carter was already relaying to Lori the good news. His friend Bobby's parents would need to be contacted, but Cat didn't envision problems. These were self-centered parents who amazingly felt nothing for their children. Not like her Kara. Her Kara....yes, she was going to love being engaged to this woman!

Cat was relieved when she was finally done. "Stupid woman!" she cried as she was done. "Poor Cat! Would you like a backrub, darling?" "Yes, Kara, I would!" replied a relieved Cat. Cat moaned as Kara's hands got to work. "I called Bobby's parents, no issues there. One would presume the incident would have concerned them more!" declared Kara. The word incident trigged something in Cat's memory. The vapid woman didn't mention it. "Mmm...what incident, vafaba?" moaned Cat, the words loaded with wanton sounds. Kara giggled. "Vafaba means father. Thankfully I'm not yours, my Cat!" "Ohhhh! What incident?" repeated Cat. Kara kept massaging Cat, she tried to compose herself. She took a bit of time before replying. "There...there was a terrorist attack." Cat jumped up at that, staring at Kara. Kara looked scared, wringing her hands. "What terrorist attack?" She demanded. Kara looked tearfully at Cat, before bursting into tears. Cat reached and pulled the taller blonde into a warm embrace. "Great way to celebrate your engagement, Cat!" The Queen of all Media remonstrated with herself, internally. She gently rubbed Kara's back, waiting till she was ready to speak "I was so scared for Carter! I thought he....that we could...And then my stupid sister and..." "He's fine! Everyone is fine! You did wonderfully, Kara!" Cat replied. Her heart beat so fast, it was like the pounding surf. Kara already loved Carter more than his own biological father. She was so perfect, it made Cat's heart ache from the constant pounding. "Do you still l-love me?" stuttered Kara. "Always! I will always love you!" responded the shorter woman, instantly. "Damn Mae, endangering everyone flying in that stupid red, stripper skirt! Cat, why is my twin sister so recklessly stupid!" cried Kara. Cat was glad that she had sound proof walls. She was certain that even though she wasn't bellowing Kara wouldn't want to be overheard. "I don't know why, sweetheart!" replied Cat. But it was all so clear now. Supergirl was Kara's twin. No wonder, they were often two places at once. "Maybe it's a Kryptonian thing?" she opined. "But our parents weren't like that! And neither are my human family! It's Monroe! He is trying to get Mae killed like he killed Dad!" she exclaimed. "Sweetie, we should have a talk about this!" suggested Cat, wiping tears out of Kara's eyes. Kara gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath. It was time for Cat to know everything. "I'm Kara Linda Danvers, my love. I have 3 sisters. I am part human, part Kryptonian and part Daxamite. And I am 254 years old!"

**********

"The alien called Beifong hasn't said anything!" grumbled the Colonel. "Give it time, Colonel!" advised Alex. "There isn't anyone else. He appears to be it!" revealed Kara. "Can you talk to him?" asked the Colonel. He might not like her, but he needed to find General Lane. And only Supergirl could help find his mentor. "It will be my pleasure, Colonel Sanders!"

"254 years old?" asked a surprised Cat. Kara nodded. "I am trying to figure out which part is the beginning. I suppose it began in 1980. I was heading for Earth when I was captured by the Minister Desaad of Apokolips. I...I remember the whips of Granny, trainer of the Imperial Furies. It was our duty to protect that smug monster Darkseid-Uxas. It was 11 years that even now I try to forget!" she paused, wincing in pain. Cat squeezed her shoulder before gently kissing those perfect lips. Kara kissed back, enjoying the strawberry of those delightful lips. "My fellow fury Kar-Sta of Daxam was my only companion. We were the two most powerful furies until we escaped in 1991, killing our guards without mercy. We injected ourselves with each other's blood, so we could not have our people's usual weaknesses. It was critical when we landed in Themyscira. Kar-Sta adapted to the lifestyle of the Amazons, even finding herself a woman with Princess Cassandra. I never did. 3 years later, I was in man's world where I met a gifted single mother, Cat Grant." Cat stared at her before kissing her forehead. "Go on." she requested, confused about this. "She was fighting for custody of a 4 year old boy. I...convinced her ex-husband that I would be better suited to protecting him. Thus I became Super Lady. And overtime, Cat would bear me daughters. The youngest was called Carter Zor-El, born in 2002. My life only hit better when my cousin Kal became Superman. In 2023, a city called the City of the Saviour was consecrated. Oliver Queen was its Mayor and my cousin and I were worshiped as archangels. 27 years later...Darkseid invaded. My cousin died, shortly after killing Uxas. After taking down 4 Furies, I finally broke Granny's neck before my wounds became fatal. I gave 3 sisters a codex to allow Krypton, my Cat, son and daughters to be reborn. They left for another world as a bright light engulfed my mortally wounded body. Then it was 1980 again and I left my planet to its doom." Kara took another moment as Cat held her. She still didn't understand how she and Kara could be together for 56 years nor how Carter was born a girl. Her journalistic instincts told her to trust Kara and let her continue.

"Sam Lane was waiting for me. I...spending a year as an experiment...all those scars were horrible. Then I found you only for Sam Lane to kidnap me again. Until you rescued me...I...he almost broke me. His death didn't change anything. I'm rushing Cat because I want you to hear everything before my sister Alex arrives. 5 years after my escape, it was revealed that General Saunders, an adjutant of Sam Lane continued his work. So the partially human citizens of Maxda launched a preemptive strike. So followed decades of loneliness as I was the sole survivor of an empty Earth. I wandered insane, talking to my Cat's skeleton before a bright light took me away.".

"It was in 1954, when I was born. Except I was trapped. My twin Mae was born with me inside her. No-one knew. From Krypton to 24 years in the Phantom Zone, I was unable to do anything but experience what my heterosexual sibling did. It was loathsome when we landed on Earth. Mae liked boys, while I...loved Cat Grant. Twelve years passed agonising slow until finally we were separated by Lobo. I knocked him out and flew. I entered my cousin's home and was able to fuse with the two other selves. Now part human, part Kryptonian and part Daxamite; I could at last win you over. And I have my third chance with you." she concluded. Cat tried to process what was an immensely complicated story. All she could say was "I love you too, Kara!" That was inevitably the right thing to say as Kara kissed her tenderly. "Mum? Vafaba?" came an interrupting voice. "Carter?" squealed Cat. "You told her?" he asked Kara. The superwoman nodded. "Mum...we are descended from a Daxamite astronaut called Arc-An. And I am a High Master of the Daxamite/Human City of Maxda!" he revealed, changing his appearance to a bearded man in his late 40s.


	5. Mae and Mala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to Shadowcat, Insane Magician, Spaceshipsarecool, CurvyPragmatst, Yolo and the Supercat writers. Sorry fans, I can't put it Lexstra, it doesn't really fit....at the moment. Use this link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(comics); to follow what happens next. Be kind and review. Can 3 very different sisters unite as Maxda and National City are under threat?

Alex wasn't sure what to expect. It was 11:30 and she stood outside the door to Cat's penthouse. Potentially new sister-in-law. Alex couldn't suppress a shudder. She didn't like the idea that she and Kara could be related to this woman. She supposed that Cat Grant had her good points, but Alex just saw a cold hearted, arrogant manipulator. Whoever the alien who imitated Kara was, Alex would find out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She heard excited giggles from the Kara lookalike, but she was still stunned when a red haired girl pulled her into a hug. She looked so much like a redheaded Supergirl, Alex couldn't help but wonder.

Alex knew the woman hugging her wasn't Kara. She was still negotiating with Beifong about General Lane's identity and status. Whoever the House of Gra were; they were clearly were vital for negotiations. But this woman felt like Kara, so much. Who could she be? "Alex, Cat is waiting to see you! Carter is in bed, his two friends in respective guest rooms. Alex, my son has a girlfriend!" she squealed, happily. This girl was so much like a blood haired Kara, she had to a long lost twin or clone or something. Nobody could imitate Kara, this well.

"Glad to hear it, sis!" she replied. She watched the alien to see if she had any other powers. Was she an actual shapeshifter? That would explain the hair change, though hair dye would do the same. Or was she even an alien? Other Kara bounced into the room, lifting Cat in her arms. The lovesick on Cat's face made Alex queasy. Was she a White Martian? Did she have telepathic control abilities in addition to simple thought extraction and processing? Whatever she was, Cat was heavily into it. And Alex felt that unpleasant need to knock down someone for ogling her sister. "She's not Kara!" Alex reminded herself. Other Kara settled Cat on her lap. Cat giggled when Kara hugged her. Alex forced back a face of disgust. They were so mushy! Not to mention, Cat Grant is ticklish. It made her feel nauseous.

"H-How are you, Alex?" asked Cat. Alex wasn't expecting the near All-Powerful Queen of All Media to stutter. She took her time before replying "Well." "Alex..." warned Kara, less than happy. "I said that I..." "It's ok Kara, sweetheart. It's ok." interrupted Cat. She saw the same devoted look on her sister's lookalike. Except was she? "So, have you told Mum?" asked Alex. "Silly, I only just told you! How's Mae?" asked Kara. Alex wasn't sure how to answer that. Did Cat know that Mae...."Kara!" Alex corrected herseld, internally. Did she know that Kara was Supergirl. Cat beamed at Alex, reaching for her hand. Alex couldn't help, but notice how much younger Cat looked. For a woman approaching 50, she barely looked 40. Cat took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Kara told me that Mae is Supergirl, Alex. I don't care." she replied, let go of her hand to nuzzle Kara's neck. Kara hissed, cooing with a closed eyed, rapturuous expression. Alex stared in disbelief.

"You told her!" squealed Alex. "I have no secrets from the woman I love!" responded Kara, coolly. Alex was about to offer a stinging reply, when Cat moved between them. "Enough! You're sisters!" Kara still looked mad at Alex's reaction. Alex had her arms crossed. "Kara, darling. Please let Alex talk. For me?" she posed. Cat pressed herself against Kara who melted in her embrace. Alex hated feeling like she was intrusing on a private, intimate moment, but she needed answers. Plus it was getting harder to suppress the need to punch Cat in the face. Didn't she have anymore restraint than a teenager?

"Are you going to publish it?" Cat broke the kiss, resulting in a whiny Kara. She seemed confused, before she understood Alex's question. "Revealing myself as Supergirl's sister-in-law, I might as well publish my address too!" she paused, before continuing "Do you really think I would endanger my family for one story?" Alex didn't have an answer for that. It made sense if she was married to Kara's redhaires twin for her to keep quiet. "Sorry" Alex began "I just worry about my family. I guess that means you and Carter too." Kara squealed happily at that wrapping them both in a hug. "Air!" gasped Alex, the girl was as strong as Kara. "Whoops! Sorry, accidentally used my alien superstrength." she admitted. Cat grinned as she pulled Kara into another kiss, before gently flicked a nail across her lower rib under her t-shirt. Kara screamed to Cat's giggle. "Cat! I thought we agreed no tickling!"

Cat just smirked at her, before she found herself on the bed. Her own belly was soon exposed to belly kissed leading to the reporter pleading for mercy. "Kara, I'll pee! Please!!!" pleaded the ticklish Queen of All Media. Kata surveyed the tasty, saliva covered tummy before nodding. Cat was soon in Kara's arms, her hand travelling through the blonde's hair. "Ahem, still here!" interrupted Alex. "So the alien girl is ticklish! Kara's immune to that...except for during that period she blew out her powers!" she thought. "Sorry Alex. Sometimes I can't help myself!" poorly explained Kara. "No kidding Captain Obvious!" replied Alex. Cat giggled at that, causing her fiancee to pout. As they started yet another makeout session, Alex pondered what she knew. "Kara, your hair is different!" "Yeah, I decided to use my Maxdite shapeshifting powers to change the colour."

Kara frowned before continuing. "My shapeshifting isn't working well. I tried to shift into Eliza Dushku for fun today...but I couldn't sustain it!" "Clearly you should use your energy for other things!" added Cat, pressing her lips to the pulse point on Kara's neck. "Pity you don't have Kryptonian stamina!" observed Alex, still processing this. She had Maxdite powers like Maxda. The girl was from Maxda. "Excuse me, I was born on Krypton!" pointed out Kara, lifting Cat into the air. The blonde squealed a little before Kara pulling her tighter. "I know, but.." "I can activate my Kryptonian side as easily as my Daxamite, Maxdite or Human sides!" interrupted a proud Kara. "Activate?" wondered Alex. "It's funny that so many of your sides are ticklish!" "Cat, don't you dare!" warned Kara. "Oh, it's ok for you, not for me?" "You have the sweetest laugh in the world, my Media Queen. Why shouldn't it be heard?"

"Still here!" interrupted Alex. The redhead and the blonde giggled, before Cat offered an apology. "So Mae is feeling better? I don't like that she is fighting Furies!" She paused as Cat planted love marks on her neck. "Really? Why can't Cat keep her hands to herself?" wondered the agent. A quick kiss later, Kara continued. "That's for the Lanterns to deal with, not her! And I remember Lashina as a real bitch!" "So you remember Lashina?" probed Alex. Kara wore that familiar withdrawal face as Cat glared at Alex. "I don't like to talk about my Fury days, Alex. Anymore than about there." Alex took a moment to process everything. Kara, this Kara, had powers from Krypton, Daxam, Maxda and Earth. She was an ex-Fury. She was from Maxda, but born on Krypton. She called Kara her twin and Alex, her sister. But she was no closer to the full truth. "Are you ok, Alex? You look how I felt when Kara kissed Timmy Boothman." She paused again, a disgusted look on her face. A few more kisses from Cat, that was really grating Alex and she continued.

"I wanted to throw-up. So glad, I'm not an internal, conjoined twin anymore!" With that last statement, everything was clear. Lobo had separated the two Karas. This was an internal twin, Kara didn't even know she had. It explained everything. Except for the non-Kryptonian powers she had. "Do you remember when you first used your Maxdite powers, Kara?" asked Alex. "Yeah, when I fused with the other two Karas. I teleported to my apartment." revealed Kara. "It was hard, because other Kara had become part human to heal from Sam Lane's actions." she explained. Alex struggled with this. Younger Kara had fused with two other Karas. When, how, what? Kara beamed at Alex. "Two 96 year old Kara Danvers, one an ex-Fury, the other tortured by Sam Lane. Both either dying or insane. Both had their Cat." she took a moment to beam to a blushing Cat. "In those worlds, Kara and I had fused." Alex tried to absorb all this information. Kara took her hand. "I have all this knowledge of all these things that didn't happen." She gently squeezed Alex's hand. "But in each, I had Carter and Cat. And you make this reality complete." Alex wasn't sure what to make of that. But she hugged Cat and Kara all the same.

"I am still not convinced Kara Zor-El." Kara wanted to rip her hair out. This negotiation with Beifong was going nowhere. "The individual you claim as the genuine General Samuel Lane entered Maxda territory without state permission." "As I explained..." "It is law that the military can't enter civilian land without permission from the civil authorities." interrupted Beifong. Kara forced herself to be calm. Beifong claimed that Maxda was a special territory of the United States and had the rights of Americans. Thus outside the rules of both the DEO and the military. "And again, the evidence is that we are dealing with an imposter. We can not allow the safety of the citizens of Maxda to be comprised! And we have ways of dealing with terrorists that are in line with enemy combatants in Guantanimo Bay and other locales!" Beifong continued. "There has been a miscommunique. Someone fed false information to Maxda. I would happily vouch for General Lane!" tried Kara for the 45th time. "My government does not see it that way. We were informed that a threat existed to our citizens and it was confirmed!" responded Beifong. Kara bit her lip. She had to keep trying.

"And what happens to this girl?" asked Winn Schott Sr. "That is on a need to know basis, Mr Schott. Can you get me into the building or not?" asked the strange blonde girl. The serial killer nodded as he set to work. She hated working with him. She took a drink of her serum. She dearly wished she had brought her ring with her. But she couldn't risk being found. The power of the enemy was rising. They needed some help. She had been unable to make contact with Kar-Sta. Kar-Sta was happy in Themyscira, living amongst the warriors. But they dearly needed a plan. Both for defeating Non and eventually to defeat the monster. She was in little doubt that he was coming. The lives of millions living in National City and Maxda depended on this. But it could be more than just two cities. If he got his hands on the weapons of Maxda and the terror of Myriad, it would take more than hope to bring him down. But Andromeda knew that she had no other option. She was Laur Gand, a descendant of the House of Gand and the cousin of the famed Sodom Yat. No matter what, Earth and Daxam had to survive. And the girl in this building was critical to those plans. Regardless of what Schott would do.

Kar-Sta dodged the blow. Her lover Maetrix was getting better. The Athenian Amazon Agency was on the rise. Princess Donna Troy, the current Wonder Woman, watched her team with pride. The legion was growing. Who would have guessed that all that was needed was a few additions? Donna had worked feverishly when she heard about Andromeda's report on the sighting of the Minister and Lashina. It was critical to have a response set up. Cassandra and Ultra girl were engaged in their stretching exercises. They were still seeing if they would get Tana to use more than one of her powers at once. "You are building a fine force, young one."

"Thank you, Father!" Praise from her father Phillippus was rare indeed. She still remembered the early days before Man had ruined things. How she and Cassandra were the loved ones of the Amazons, the future Amazon leaders. Then Hercules and his rapists came. She wanted to help her parents. All she could do was wait helplessly in chains until she and Cassandra would suffer too as their bodies inevitably betrayed them by becoming adult. She remembered Cassandra's anger when Mother fell pregnant following the destruction of the Men. Poor Mother had been the only one to fall pregnant. Father had never stopped loving her and never would. But what they has suffered coupled with Diana's birth had changed too many things. It would be years before the Amazons would have new children. "Andromeda has reported the discovery of a force from outside our universe. It appears benevolent, but it has chosen a victim of Man as its host. A girl called Linda Lee or as dubbed in Man's World; Bizarro. She will need help, my daughter!" "Then we will help her father! We will all help her." she declared as newest recruit Artemis trained with the Coluan/White Martian Maetrix.

He heard it even before the alarm started blaring. "There has been a breach! Prepare defensive maneuvers!" called out Director Henshaw. "How did they get past....It was a distraction!" realised the Director. "Supergirl, Beifong is distracting you! You need to get to the breach now!". Supergirl gasped, turning to face the older man, who looked back with a knowing expression. "When you are ready to talk, I shall return!" he declared, closing his eyes. Kara gasped again as he disappeared, her attempts to grab him led to touching naught but thin air. "Supergirl!" Kara burst through the door, using her super sight to seek out the breach. Someone had distracted her. The other agents seemed for fine. What or where was the breach? She paused, before her eyes widened. She sped to the medical bay, desperate seeking a certain someone. Her worst fears were confirmed when the Maid of Might realised that she was missing. "Hank, it's Bizarro! She's gone! Beifong talked to me, so that they could cause the breach and take her!!" exclaimed Kara.

"So Mae....Kara...Okay, we need to agree on names!" "I'm Kara! She's Mae!" declared Kara. "What about middle names? Like Linda?" suggested Alex. "Biz-El's human name is Linda!" answered Kara. "Do you have any aunts, sweetheart? Other than the aunt you lost recently? I am sure she would be proud of you." Cat cursed herself for her big mouth. Why did she have to bring that up? "Mala Don-El was my paternal grandfather's sister's name. I suppose so long as my twin is Mae, you can call me Mala." answered Mala. "My darling Kara Mala. Sounds like white chocolate. Sexy, white chocolate!" Alex sighed at that. She really didn't need another makeout session from her new sister and her fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena Agency Amazons:  
> Power Lady/Kar-Sta : Laura_Vandervoort  
> Maxima: Emma Stone  
> Troika/Donna Troy: Adrienne Palicki  
> Wonder Fire/Cassandra Troy: Anna Paquin  
> Ultra Girl/Tana Moon: Lucy Liu  
> Maetrix: Kristen Bell (https://victorsvillage.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/kristenbell.jpg)  
> Artemis: Lita (WWE) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/VB1H0BcyUsA/maxresdefault.jpg  
> Antagonists  
> Paragon: Kat Dennings  
> Violet Baron: Beth Behrs  
> Minister: Jennifer Lawrence/https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Auberjonois#/media/File:Rene-Auberjonois-by-kyle-cassidy-DSC_8245.jpg  
> 


	6. The Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rtarara, meet the Minister

She hated this form. It was so female. And she was more interested in torturing females than being one. But after an encounter with Lady Rtarara, an Almerican who had become the new Lady Shaza; avatar of Artemis, he needed a new body. This genetically created body would hold her until he could get his old one back. Her sister Granny promised him one. The Minister Desaad, Chief Torturer and Chancellor of Uxas of Apokolips, was on a mission. The destruction of the city of Maxda. And if they were lucky, of Kal-El too. Suyin Beifong's hate was growing. The Grand Master would one day be Leader of Maxda and she would bring it to ruin.

How often had the citizens of this city helped New Genesis? Despite their xenophobia, their weapons were of even higher standard that those of Apokolips. Vril Drox had been working to getting the Coluan war weapons ready. Especially since Mongul's defeat at Daxam. The Minister had to destroy them or the Earth would never be Uxas'. "Everything is going according to plan." Desaad nodded, hating the blue skinned creature greatly. She dearly wanted to torture the vapid female as soon as possible. "Soon Non-Ur will unleash his weapon. It will prove a good test on the people of National City. Then who knows? He desires me in his loneliness. His seduction will be easy. A pity I couldn't have had him and Astra, but oh well. That's death for you!" Fortunately the conversation was brief before she left. Soon Maxda would fall.

"Time to wake up, Kara!" Kara opened her bleary eyes. Alex was there to see her. "Hi Alex." she yawned. "Come with me to the living room. We have a lot to talk about. See you there." Kara crooked her eyes as the strange comment as Alex skipped out. She tried to look through the wall, but to her surprise she couldn't. "What the hell?" gasped Kara. "Alex, what's going on?" "Come out and find out!" replied Alex. Kara rarely used her superspeed on a Saturday. But after the late night looking for Bizarro and Beifong, she felt vindicated in this case. Thoughts rushed into her head as she sped into the living room. What she saw shocked her. She was there. Her doppelganger who now had red hair for some reason. She was holding Cat in your arm and Carter in the other. She was glaring at Jonn, almost like she was about to laser him in the face. "Alex, what is going on?" asked Kara. The redhead rose from her chair, kissing first Carter on the forehead then Cat on the lips. It was such a tender moment, Kara felt like turnjng away. Before pain seared through her left cheek. "What in RAO's blessed name were you thinking, Mae? Taking on furies and Beifong on your own? Are you insane? You could have died, you stupid girl!!!" Before Kara could retort, the other girl had pulled her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that, Mae! Lashina is way too seasoned for you to take on your own! I am just glad you and Carter weren't hurt!" Kara wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. She turned to her sister for help. Alex just looked back at her, impassive. Jonn wore a concerned expression on his face. "We need to talk about Maxda!" "Alex, I said no! After what Rimbor and Maxda did in that world; I am not prepared to entertain that again!" warned Mala. Kara turned to the redhead. She had something to do with Maxda. "Mala, I know it scares you. But we can't just let Sam Lane...." "Alex, Sam Lane is getting what he deserves! Let them do what they want with him! We need to focus on our family! It's the only thing that matters!" She responded, glaring at Jonn. "I think we should explain to Mae, Mala darling, that you are now her fraternal twin not her internal twin anymore." Kara's eyes widened before Cat kissed Mala gently on the lips, once again.


End file.
